


No place I'd rather be

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Dates, Date gone wrong, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Shy!Germany, Songfic, slight angst (I suppose?), valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy and Germany have been dating for a while, but because of Germany's reluctance to tell others due to being shy about romance, they've been keeping it a secret. Now, today is Valentines day, and Italy has a romantic date all planned out for the two of them, where they can finally be romantic with one another without Germany trying to hide their relationship. However, will things go according to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No place I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sweetie on Deviant Art last Valentines day and decided to upload it here since it's so sweet. I was listening to "Rather Be" the entire time while writing it, so that's what the name ended up being. It's a good song, so if you haven't heard it before I'd recommend looking it up on youtube! :D

I was busy working on some papers when Italy, like always, burst into my office. That was normal, what wasn’t normal though was the huge thing of roses that he was carrying. Before I could even ask him what he was doing, he shoved them in my face, grinning brightly.

“Ve, happy Valentine’s day Germany~! I got you a big bunch of roses cause that’s what people do on Valentine’s day!” He smiled more. I pushed them out of my face and looked up at him, taking my reading glasses off. I suppose I should have expected this to happen since we are in a relationship, though I’ve asked him to keep it secret for now since I am shy about this kind of thing. I wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t have gotten me them since Prussia would more likely then not start asking about them, but the look he had on his face made me bite the words back.

“These are, um, very lovely Italy, danke.” I replied a bit shyly, a blush creeping on my face. Italy smiled more and giggled.

“You’re welcome Ludwig~! And that’s-a just the start of our date too, I have all sorts of-a things planned for us to do together!” He went on to list our what he had planned. In short, we will be going to go to a romantic movie, then afterwards he’s booked us a reservation at a nice restaurant for dinner and then he wants to show me this secret path in the park he found that leads to somewhere he says is breathtaking.

I smiled softly, “That sounds nice Italy, when do we leave for the movie?” If there’s one thing that he does right, it’s romance. It must be his genetics (he is descended from Rome after all) that help with that.

“The movie starts in several hours! I came-a early to help you finish up your paper work cause I know you don’t like to-a leave it for later so that you can properly enjoy it!” Italy walked around the desk, sat on my lap, and started working on some of the papers with me. Feeling myself blush even deeper then before, I got back to work on what I had been doing before Italy had come in.

Later, once we had finished and I had had a chance to freshen up and change clothes, we headed out for our date. Italy had his hands clasped behind his back, smiling and talking happily as we walked. I could tell that he wanted to hold my hand, but he knows that I get nervous when he does that in public. I feel a little bad about denying him something as simple as that, especially on Valentine’s day, but I’m also grateful for how understanding he is. We got to the movies a while later, and Italy bought our tickets while I went and got our snacks.

“Yo, Ludwig, what’s up?” I looked over at who called out to me and tensed when I saw America and Japan, holding hands and walking over to me. The two of them must have been on a date as well. Japan smiled softly. “Hello Ludwig-san, what are you doing here?” He asked. “Oh, well, I didn’t have any plans for today so I thought I’d go see a movie.” I quickly covered up.

America frowned slightly. “Dude, don’t tell me you’re really spending V-day alone! That sucks balls big time!” Japan rolled his eyes slightly at his use of language.

“Well…” I started but then Italy called over. “Ludwig, I got the tickets!” He smiled brightly as he jogged over. When he saw America and Japan his smile faltered for a split second, but it was enough to make me wince slightly in guilt. America smiled at him.

“Hey Feliciano, let me guess, you and Ludwig both failed to get a date so you decided to go together?” He asked him. Italy nodded and the four of us talked for a while. America and Japan were on a date to see the same romance movie that we were. Although I don’t think they did, I noticed as Italy’s heart dropped as he knew that them being there would mean he couldn’t be romantic with me while the movie was playing.

America and Japan ended up sitting right behind us, so Italy was unable to do any of the things that I’d normally let him do while we were at a movie theatre, such as holding my hand, sitting on my lap, or any sort of kissing. When the movie was over, we parted ways with America and Japan, who had been more or less your typical couple during the movie, and headed to the next stop on our date, the restaurant.

It was a nice, quiet, Italian place that I hadn’t heard of before, and doubted that the others had. I smiled softly and relaxed slightly, maybe now I could be romantic with Italy without any worries. We walked inside, Italy confirming our reservation, and were lead to our table. I even let Italy hold my hand as we did. That was, until we heard an all too familiar voice when we were almost at our table. Just our luck, Romano and Spain were sitting at the table next to ours. I quickly pulled my hand away from Italy’s, and as he looked up to ask me what was wrong, he too noticed his brother and Spain.

Spain looked at us and smiled. “Oh, hola Feli, Ludwig, what are you two doing here on Valentine’s day of all days?” He chuckled and smiled. Romano grumbled something about asking the same thing, crossing his arms.

Italy smiled at them, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice that once again the others didn’t notice. “My date cancelled at the-a last moment, so I decided to-a ask Ludwig to come with-a me since I had a reservation here.” He covered up. Thank gott for how he’s able to make people believe him without having to try at all, though for him to make an excuse like that...

Spain tsked. “Sorry your date cancelled on you like that, amigo. You’re welcomed to spend time with me and Roma though!” He smiled. Romano glared at him. “Hell no! This is-a our date, and I’m not having my idiot brother and the potato bastard join us on it, even if they were dating!” He yelled at him. I frowned slightly and looked at Italy, who had a similar look on his face.

We ate what was supposed to be a romantic dinner in all but complete silence. Even when Spain and Romano left half-way through our meal, the tension between us was palpable. I tried to break it by reminding him of our last spot, which seemed to cheer him up a bit, but not much. He had been looking forward to this being a romantic evening, and yet so far every opportunity for it to be so has been ruined by the combination of the other countries showing up there and my hesitance about revealing our relationship.

I drove us to the park where Italy had found the path he wanted to show me. By the time we had arrived, he seemed to have cheered up some more. To make up for all the ruined opportunities earlier, I let him hold my hand as the two of us walked down the path. It was quite nice in itself, but what he was most excited about was at the end of the path.

“You’re-a going to love it, and I’m-a positive that no one else will-a be there! We can-a be as romantic as we-a want to and no one will see us, since I know how important that is to-a you!” Italy talked happily as we walked and took in the sights. He held on to my arm lovingly as we walked, smiling the brightest and most genuinely I had seen all night.

As we neared the end of the path, we could hear water rushing. Italy pushed some bushes aside to reveal a magnificent, natural waterfall with a pool at the bottom. The vegetation secluded the area from all possible eyes, making it the perfect location for a relaxing swim.

I looked at Italy to tell him what I thought, but stopped when I saw the look on his face. It was pure distraught. I followed his gaze to the other bank, where a slightly intoxicated France and England were sitting on a picnic blanket, kissing deeply and lovingly with England’s arms wrapped around France’s neck and France’s arms around his waist, holding him closely. Frowning, I looked back at him.

Before I could even say something though, Italy burst out in anger and tears, drawing England and France’s attention to us in the process. “No! This place was supposed to-a be empty! No one else was supposed to-a be here! Every single place me and-a Germany have gone to tonight this has-a happened! First America and Japan at the movies, then Spain and my fratello at the restaurant, and now them here?! I-I…!” He sobbed and covered his face with his hands. I tried to comfort him, but he ran off. I followed him as fast as I could, but by the time I got to the parking lot he was already gone. I called him later that night and learned that he had gotten a taxi home, and that he was still upset.

We didn’t speak or see each other until a few weeks later at the world meeting. From the looks of it, neither England or France had mentioned what happened to the others, fortunately. The meeting was its usual self, except for Italy’s quietness through out it. As the others did their presentations, I kept looking over at Italy, thinking about all I have put him through because I didn’t want the others to know about us. I really was being unfair to him, but I decided to change that. As the host country, I went last. When I finished, others started to get up.

I quickly cleared my throat to get their attention. “U-Um, there is one other thing I would like to discuss, t-though, it doesn’t particularly relate to the meeting…” That got the others curious enough to stop, but Italy kept heading towards the door. If I was going to do it, I had to do it quickly.

I took a deep breath and quickly blurted it out. “I-Italia and I have been dating for several months now, but I wanted to keep it a secret because I was nervous about how the rest of you would react to such news! I realize that I’ve been a dummkopf for making Italy keep such a big secret just for my sake, which is why I’m telling you all now!” I don’t think my face could have gotten any redder, even the tips of my ears felt like they were heating up, and my eyes were shut tightly. There were a few surprised gasps, and some of them asked questions about our relationship.

I opened my eyes again and looked over at Italy, who was looking at me in surprise at having told everyone, his hand still clasped around the doorknob. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, holding him closely. “I’m sorry for all the trouble that keeping our relationship a secret has caused you… I promise I’ll find a way to make it up to you, somehow.” I said quietly to him. Italy let go of the doorknob and smiled up at me softly and lovingly. “You-a already did.” He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down into a kiss which I gladly returned.

We pulled away after what felt like forever, smiling lovingly at each other. “I love you, Germany~” Italy said lovingly. I smiled more. “I love you too, Italy~”.


End file.
